Sheila reopens Sheila Watkins Designs
The massive reopening of Sheila Watkins Designs is the centerpiece of this episode of Harpers Falls. Scene One The Atchley Mansion. Craig has invited Hannah to come over for tea. She brings Maggie into the house. She is in her stroller as her mother goes into the mansion. CRAIG: I will try to be quiet as Maggie is asleep. HANNAH: She shouldn't be sleeping. She had a good night's sleep. CRAIG: How old is she? HANNAH: Six months old. CRAIG: She is very adorable. HANNAH: Thank you. CRAIG: Ready for some tea? I will have Willins bring it in. I also have a bottle ready for Maggie. HANNAH: You did that for my daughter? CRAIG: Of course. (Hannah is amazed that this man would do what he is doing for her.) Scene Two a bistro in Beacon Hill. Stephanie and Rosemary are planning to put a crimp in Erica's scheme. ROSEMARY: I am stunned that Erica would blackmail you that way. STEPHANIE: I know. It wasn't as bad as what I did to you, but bad enough. ROSEMARY: That was water under the bridge. But what about the Atkinsons and Craig Atchley? STEPHANIE: I have to take what I get from them. I am sure they will be mad at me. ROSEMARY: If you want me to, I will be behind you all the way. STEPHANIE: After all I did to you, Rose? ROSEMARY: We've grown up, Steph. And what Erica did to you, helped you grow up. STEPHANIE: Yes, it did. What I did to the Atkinsons and Craig didn't affect you, you don't have to be with me on that one. ROSEMARY: I offered. And I want to be with you because I want to be there for you. STEPHANIE: I don't deserve you as a friend. ROSEMARY: We can start a new beginning. (The two reconciled friends clink glasses) Scene Three Harper mansion. WENDY: I just talked to Vivienne. She will be in town after the will is read. MICHAEL: That is good. I am glad she is coming here. WENDY: Where is Eric staying? MICHAEL: I had the housekeeper set up one of the spare bedrooms as Eric's room. WENDY: Erica will be making him feel like an outsider. MICHAEL: I have an idea, one that if it works out, that will insure that neither of you two will be ever considered outsiders again. WENDY: What do you have in mind? MICHAEL: Well, how about this? Wendy Schraederman, will you do me the honor of marrying me? (Wendy is blown away) Scene Four The new home of Sheila Watkins Designs. Sheila is preparing the office. Allen is helping her, as are Dylan, Alex and Audra. ALLEN: Nice work, all. SHEILA: Thank you, dear. DYLAN: This will be one awesome party. AUDRA: I will have no doubt on that one. SHEILA: Thanks you three for coming on to help me with this. DYLAN: We were only too glad to help. SHEILA: I just hope this is a good party. ALLEN: You will wow them, darling. SHEILA: I hope Erica doesn't ruin things. DYLAN: I hope not either, but since she really has become a loose cannon, I can't predict what she will do. ALEX: Nobody does. SHEILA: Well, to make sure she doesn't derail things, I didn't invite her. ALLEN: Good idea. (Sheila and the rest finish up the final touches.) Scene Five The Atkinson Home. JANE: Did you sign the divorce papers? CLIFF: Yes, I took care of that. Stephanie unfroze her family's assets. JANE: Do you think that was wise? CLIFF: We can't be that cold-hearted. JANE: True. But what she did to you. CLIFF: Yes, what she did to me was not good. JANE: I hope things are better with Liane. (Enter Liane) LIANE: I got the servants to finish taking care of her boudoir. CLIFF: Thanks, honey. LIANE: I feel better that she is not in this house. JANE: So do I, darling. LIANE: Did she find a place? CLIFF: I think she is finding a place. (The scene fades) (Voice of John J. York: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a monent, here on ONtv.") Scene Six Bistro in Beacon Hill STEPHANIE: I think this plan will work wonderfully. Erica will be in a snit. ROSEMARY: Oh, Aunt Erica is ALWAYS in a snit about something. STEPHANIE: She thinks she is all that. ROSEMARY: She always has been that, it's nothing unusual in the family. STEPHANIE: How do you put up with her? ROSEMARY: It's hard, I will admit, but I mainly ignore her if I can, and tune her out otherwise. STEPHANIE: How can you ignore someone as obnoxious like her? ROSEMARY: It's not easy. STEPHANIE: I wonder if she is going to Sheila's opening at the design house? ROSEMARY: I don't know, and I really hope not. That is one thing Sheila doesn't need, Aunt Erica interfering. STEPHANIE: I agree with you on there. ROSEMARY (smiling): I forgot how much fun we have as friends. STEPHANIE (smiling back): Do you know I still kept that little doll you bought me in kindergarten? ROSEMARY: Oh my GOODNESS! Betsy Bonnets! How is she? STEPHANIE: I have her and her original hat that we bought for her. ROSEMARY: I missed you, Stephanie. STEPHANIE: And I you, Rosie. ROSEMARY: Ready for dealing with the Atkinsons? STEPHANIE: I do have to face up to Cliff. Are you up for coming with me? ROSEMARY: I am ready if you are. STEPHANIE: I am ready to be led to the slaughter. (The two friends go to the T and go to the Back Bay where Cliff lives. Scene Seven Sheila Watkins Designs. SHEILA: Hello there, and welcome everyone to the relaunch of Sheila Watkins Designs. (Everyone applauds) AUDRA: The beginnings of the new Summer sun wear line will be ready in two weeks. SHEILA: Also, there will be an upcoming debut of a NEW and rising fashion designer, and I am sure that he will be a fine addition to the Watkins house family. REPORTER: Any news on the name of that person. SHEILA: We're playing it close to the vest on this one, but be assured, that he will be bringing a lot of spice and zest to this house. DYLAN: We have goody bags for everyone at the front desk there. ALEX: Be sure to check your press packet for more information and keep tuned to see what Sheila Watkins Designs will produce this summer and for the rest of the year. AUDRA: Speak to Christine, our Press Relations person to ask your questions, and we will be there momentarily. (The group gets their goody bags and Sheila is relaxing.) ALLEN: You handled things there beautifully, darling. DYLAN: I am very proud of you, cousin. SHEILA: Thank you, hon. I didn't see Aunt Erica, did you? AUDRA: I am sure she sent someone. SHEILA: I made sure WBOS wasn't included in the media pool. ALLEN: I know. SHEILA: I am sure she wouldn't have done that. (The group relaxes and toast Sheila's new fashion house with champagne) Scene Eight The Atchley Mansion. HANNAH: Why are you helping me? CRAIG: You can thank your Aunt Patricia. HANNAH: Aunt Patricia? Why? CRAIG: She told me about what your Aunt Erica is doing, and what her scheming assistant had done to your brother and the rest of your family. I want to make sure the scales are balanced. HANNAH: Erica has incredible power, she controls media. CRAIG: Not if I have anything to say about it, and I DO! HANNAH: What do you mean? CRAIG: I talked with your family and they are in agreement on what I am doing. HANNAH: Don't leave me in suspense, then. What is it? CRAIG: I am buying the television station that she is News Director at! HANNAH: Craig, that is wonderful! CRAIG: Your father talked with me about it, and I think it would work out best. HANNAH: I am for that. CRAIG: I also talked with your father, and he said that because it's late, he had me set up a spare room for your use. I will have a place set up for Maggie, so she can get some rest. I will have the servants get you when dinner is ready. (A housekeeper helps Hannah go upstairs to her guest room.) Scene Nine Harper Mansion. WENDY: Are you sure? MICHAEL: We've waited long enough, I think. WENDY: What about your marriage to Natalya? MICHAEL: She annulled it before she left town. WENDY: That is good. MICHAEL: We signed the papers before she left for New York. WENDY: I see them. That is good. MICHAEL: So what is your answer? WENDY: I say YES! I would be HONORED to be your wife, Michael. (Michael and Wendy kiss) MICHAEL: We should let the family know. WENDY: Mine too. MICHAEL: We can get Vivienne here after James' will is read. WENDY: I would appreciate it. MICHAEL: And I want to do something else for you. WENDY: What is that? MICHAEL: I know Dane was no father to Eric. And he is dead now. I am wanting to adopt Eric. I adopted Hannah; and Dylan and Rosemary like him. I had Eric stay for dinner last night. WENDY: You would adopt him? MICHAEL: Why not? (Wendy hugs Michael, as he calls the rest of the family.) Scene Ten The Atkinson House. CLIFF: Stephanie, and Rosemary? What are you doing here? STEPHANIE: I came to apologize. JANE (Taken aback): Apologize? STEPHANIE: For all the grief I caused you. CLIFF: Are you here for any money? STEPHANIE: No, I don't need your money. I am not going to fight the divorce. I am giving up all claims to any monies in your name. CLIFF: So, what are you going to do? STEPHANIE: Make up for all the damage I have done. CLIFF: It will take a while. ROSEMARY: She knows that, Mr. Atkinson. I forgave her for what she did to me. CLIFF: I know, Rose. And I am glad that you want to help her. JANE: Cliff, she is giving up all claims to the fortune. And she is willing to not fight the divorce. Just sign the papers and be done with it. (Cliff signs the papers, and so does Stephanie) CLIFF: I will take these to the lawyer tomorrow; and I will have yours taken to your lawyer, if you so want to. STEPHANIE: I will take them myself. Me and Rosemary. CLIFF: What about Mark. STEPHANIE: I talked to him myself and apologized to him and Rosemary individually. CLIFF: Wow, you DID mature. STEPHANIE: I should go. You have a lot to do. CLIFF: Good luck, Stephanie. STEPHANIE: Good bye. Let's go, Rosie. ROSEMARY: Want to come to the Mansion? I called Mark and we're having dinner. (Rosemary's phone rings.) STEPHANIE: Who is it? ROSEMARY: It's my dad! He's engaged! STEPHANIE: That is WONDERFUL! (Stephanie hugs her new/old friend. The word spreads. Cut to: Sheila Watkins Designs) SHEILA: That is tremendous, Uncle Mike! DYLAN: What? SHEILA: Your dad and Wendy are getting married! (Cut to: WBOS. Erica is livid) ERICA: You are marrying Wendy?! I don't think so, Michael! Not without MY approval, you don't. (Enter Aunt Patricia) PATRICIA: You will not ruin his wedding! (enter Craig Atchley) CRAIG: Erica Harper, you are to vacate this office immediately! ERICA: Who the hell are you? CRAIG: I am Craig Atchley. PATRICIA: What is this all about? CRAIG: I am sorry, Ms. Wheeler. I wanted your niece to know, that as of this moment, WBOS belongs to me! I am the new owner of the station! And I am telling her that she is out of a job immediately! (Erica slams her fist on the desk! She is beyond enraged!) Voice of Justin Hartley: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning..." ERICA (to Wendy) You think this will get you in the Harper family, missy? Well, you are dead wrong! STEPHANIE (to Rosemary): I am so sorry for the lies I pushed, and the people I harmed against you, Rosie. MICHAEL (to Erica): If I find that you threatened my fiancee, my children or my soon to be adopted son, I will fix it that you will be DISINHERITED! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes